MBLL Outtake
by HerSoulSister
Summary: Victoria and Bella outtake from My Bucket List Life. Reading the other story isn't really necessary.


**A/n: Sorry this took so long to get out, but I was in the middle of moving anf getting my sisters wifi to work for my laptop was a BITCH. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 Outtake From My Bucket List Life - Victoria and Bella, The Hot tub Frenzy**

I stumbled into the large penthouse - apparently, Vicky is filthy stinkin' rich - my clumsy foot getting caught on the door. Luckily, Vicky was there to catch me before I could fall to my death. She didn't live far from the bar so we walked; both of us had enough common sense amidst our scandalous state to realize we were too hammered to drive anywhere. On our way to her place, I took to calling the redheaded siren 'Vicky'. I thought it was cute. It fit her with her bloody curls, violet eyes, and pretty little freckles. Something to behold, was this beautifully scorned woman - so sad, so strong.

"Com'mere," she purred-slurred, holding her slender hand out to me. Her smile was alluring, her eyes sultry blue-purple with smudges of dark purple on her lid, as she beckoned me to her with slim feline-like fingers. Looking at her, her Goddess-like beauty, I wondered how a man could look at another woman with her around. Her husband must be blind. I remembered my affair with Edward… Tanya was beautiful and he still looked to others for comfort.

I shook the thought from my head. That is something to think about when I am alone. Not when I am about to get intimate with someone else.

I took her hand willingly, trying to fight off my excited-horny _'Imma get some' _smile and failing terribly. Vicky laughed, her smile spreading wide across her lightly freckled face, her teeth, pearl-white, and sharp, shining in the dim light of her sitting room. She knew. She got it. She understood. Once she held my hand, she pulled me to her gently. It was an odd feeling, being pulled into such a soft, feminine body, but it wasn't at all unpleasant.

Not.

At.

All.

Her breasts pushed against my own and the moan that escaped me was almost primal. It had been way too long since I had any physical contact on my lady bits that wasn't from my own two hands… or B.O.B… or a pillow… or anything I could get my nasty little hands on. I'm kind of a freak these days. I know who to blame… but like I said - _now is not the time_.

Vicky's tongue wasted no time at all, slipping between my swollen lips. She tasted bitter and sweet, a mix of alcohol and pure girl. Heated and frenzied, we began tearing at each others clothing, neither of us seemed to mind that we were about to fuck a chick. I sure didn't mind. I am open to it; fantasized about it once or twice in my life even, but never thought I'd ever actually get to _do_ it. It was exciting and terrifying all at once, but I wouldn't let the fear and uncertainty stop me from enjoying this new experience.

We stood in the middle of her sitting room in nothing but our bras and panties, groping and licking and nipping. The only sounds around us were our heavy breathing and the wet smack of lips. Vicky pulled her face back, her hands still encircling my waist as if she'd never let go. That feeling of being so wanted and so needed brought a familiar feeling of delirious happiness to my heavy chest.

"I have a hot tub," she whispered, grinning down at me, with her two inch height advantage. Her eyes darted over to an indoor patio just outside of the room we were in. it was hidden by large glass double doors with silky red curtains draped on the sides, pulled back by dark purple, almost black, ribbons.

I smiled and nodded my head. Feeling bold, I walked ahead of her and reached behind me, unclasping my light green bra. I looked at her over my shoulder to see her nearly bouncing in her excitement. There was no hesitation as she ripped off her red, lacy bra and quickly followed after me.

We hopped into the small tub and she was on me in a second, her long legs wrapping around my waist and her large breasts in my face. Leaning forward, I took one pert, pink nipple between my lips, sucking into my mouth and nibbling like I know feels good. She gasped, running her hands through my hair, pulling on the roots and pushing my face further into her chest. Her long nails, sharpened like claws were painful pleasure against my scalp.

Now I get why men sometimes smile around my tits when I give them reaction. It is an ego boost to see how you affect a woman, as they are so much more appreciative. Sure, men like it and they show you they like it, but women… you can just feel the _'thanks'_ radiating off of them when you do something that feels so good. The way she purrs as I bite down hard on her sensitive little bud makes me soar, I'm high on her, intoxicated by her every movement and sound. I relished in the fact that I could make her feel so good.

This should be awkward, right? Because it isn't. Maybe it is the several shots of liquid courage in my body, warming me and bringing me out of my comfort zone, but I have never felt so at ease. There was no bending over backwards to impress or hide what you don't want seen. It was comfort, silence, and sweet.

"Bella… Bella… Bell- _ooooh_." Her curvy hips slid sensually against mine with every word she spoke, further boosting my confidence in what I was doing. My name pouring from her lips in such a pleasurable way had me getting crazy. Her movements became exceedingly erratic and I knew what was coming. I could practically feel it building inside of her, her stomach tightening against mine.

With my mouth still greedily suckling her and my left hand pinching and kneading her other breast, I reached my right hand down between our bodies and into her lace panties. I found her clit nestled between two thick, trimmed pussy lips and grabbed onto it, pinching it roughly between my thumb and forefinger. She cried out unintelligible gibberish with my name somewhere in the middle.

I started pulling mercilessly on her swollen bundle of overexcited nerves, wanting to hear her scream some more by my hand. I moved my hand further down, unable to help myself and stuck my middle finger into her spasming hole, her walls tightened around it, sending her into another fit of pleasure. I didn't move my hand, just enjoyed the feeling of her soft, sensitive skin around my finger as I tried to press my thumb into her clit from this odd angle.

Her heavy head dropped to my shoulder, trapping my hands between us. Her labored breathing hot on my ear. Coming down from her high, she pulled back slightly to look into my eyes. She said nothing as she stood up in the tub and grabbed my waist, hoisting me easily up onto the edge of the tub. She said nothing as she removed my underwear, and I was left wondering where this was going. With careful, steady hands, she pulls me to the edge of the hot tub so that I perch with my legs spread wide over the edge. Moving to sit on her knees, she kissed my inner thighs with gentle, soft lips trailing up, up, up and inwards. As they become more enthusiastic, occasionally I feel the sharp bite of her teeth, and savor the lingering sting on heated, wet skin.

Finally… _finally,_ I can feel her soft, pointed chin brush against my awaiting lips as her tongue encircles my clit in fast, almost inhuman strokes. Greedily, she pulls it between her lips, then runs her tongue up and down the inner folds of my slit. With each sensation, my chest begins to rise and fall to a faster tempo. Slight moans echo in the humid air as I close my eyes and let my mind be taken over by the increasing pleasure.

I can feel her tongue inserting itself inside me, filling and exploring as she brings her fingers to rub at my clit. Propping myself up on shaky hands, my fingers grasp wildly at the edge of the tub, my eyelids finding each other, unable to stay open with the increasing pleasure running through my body. My back arches almost painfully and I wrap my legs around her head without thought, pulling her sweet, pink tongue deeper inside me.

She continued to work the outer and inner lips of my sensitive pussy till I begin to feel a tingling wave of heat building within me. Surging from between my legs, the overpowering electricity grips me in its rapturous arms until I feel a climactic burst of ecstasy shiver across my entire body and seep into her waiting mouth. As our breathing regulates, she pulls me back into the tub and her lips meet mine for a powerful goodbye kiss. Because it is over. And we both know it. This was a one time thing.

**A/n: There you have it. Reviews would be much appreciated. **


End file.
